Terimakasih, Hyung
by December D
Summary: Sekedar ucapan terimakasih untuk Hyungnya yang terlalu banyak menelan kepedihannya sendiri./BTS Fict/semi-canon/OOC/JiKook/


Waktu sudah menunjukkan nyaris pukul 2 pagi saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi tergocang 2 kali.

Jungkook yang memang belum tertidur sedari tadi ingin menggerutu karena setelah pagelaran _MAMA 2016_ yang membuat _Bangtan_ mendapat beberapa penghargaan itu ia sungguh lelah. Meskipun hatinya luar biasa bangga sekaligus bahagia. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, setelah seluruh pengorbanan mereka: _Bangtan_ diakui oleh dunia.

Jungkook tidak ingin menangis, tetapi melihat _Hyung_ nya menangis karena bahagia, akhirnya airmatanya luruh juga.

Malam-malam yang dilewatkan Yoongi dengan mengaransemen lagu, atau dini hari yang dihabiskan Namjoon menulis lirik lagu, atau latihan _dance_ selama 16 jam nyaris setiap hari selama satu minggu sebelum mereka _comeback_ , latihan vokal yang membuat tenggorokannya serak, seluruh waktu yang mereka habiskan dengan terus belajar, berkembang, melewatkan detik demi detik bersama keluarga atau menit-menit yang harusnya mereka habiskan dengan bersenang-senang, akhirnya terbayar sudah.

Air mata yang mereka teteskan kala orang-orang mencaci, mencemooh mereka terlalu kejam, keringat dan darah yang mereka kucurkan agar mereka diakui akhirnya terbalas sudah.

Terbalas dengan begitu indah.

Siapa yang menyangka akhirnya mereka bisa menjadi _group_ yang dikenal dunia? Terpopuler tahun ini? Yang benar saja, _mimpi saja Jungkook tidak berani._

Jungkook melirik ke samping kanan, Yoongi sudah tertidur pulas. Lengkap dengan _hoodie_ dan penutup mata serta _headphone_ yang menyumbat telinga. Dengkuran Namjoon terdengar keras seperti biasa, kekehan Taehyung dan Hoseok sudah lama tidak terdengar dan Seokjin bahkan tertidur sejak pertama kali duduk di dalam mobil. Yang terjaga hanya ia dan sopir yang sedang mengemudikan mobil.

Lampu di dalam mobil sudah dimatikan. Suasana remang karena hanya sesekali cahaya dari luar mobil yang menyorot ke dalam. Jungkook melirik ke samping kanan, tempat di mana Park Jimin yang biasanya sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya kini terlihat telah terlelap.

Wajahnya buruk. Terlihat aneh. Sumber dari segala ejekan.

Namun Jungkook sedang tidak berniat untuk menerangkan dengan penuh ejekan bagaimana rupanya. Jungkook hanya ingin sedikit saja melihat wajah _Hyung_ nya itu.

Jimin yang tadi tidak sempat menyuarakan suaranya di hadapan fans ketika mereka mendapat penghargaan itu adalah orang yang membungkuk dengan tunduk pada semua _crew_ yang ia temui di balik _stage_ mengucapkan terimakasih dengan teramat tulus. Jimin yang memeluk semua member bergantian, mengucap terimakasih lengkap dengan ucapan bahwa mereka telah bekerja keras. Jimin yang menangis tanpa suara, entah terlampau bahagia atau justru nelangsa karena yang Jungkook tahu, _Hyung_ nya yang satu ini terlalu banyak menyimpan misteri. Memikirkan banyak hal ketika senggang, menyesali hal-hal remeh ketika malam dan berusaha memenuhi seluruh harapan orang-orang kepadanya setiap waktu.

Jungkook selalu ingat pada malam dimana ia akan menemukan Jimin tengah merenung di ruang tengah. Memikirkan hal yang tidak pernah ia bagi terhadap siapapun. Terkadang menelungkupkan wajah dan tanpa Jungkook bertanya, ia tahu Jimin sedang menangis.

Jungkook ingin melarang setiap melihat Jimin yang terus berlatih dance padahal latihan telah usai, atau Jimin yang terus bernyanyi ketika anggota lain makan, atau Jimin yang terus berusaha agar menjadi lebih baik lagi dan lagi.

Padahal ia dan Jimin sama-sama tahu: Jimin sudah nyaris melampaui batasan tubuhnya sendiri. Beberapa orang mungkin tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Jimin tidaklah sekuat itu. Ia lemah dan tubuhnya seringkali berakhir demam setelah latihan berkepanjangan atau konser berjam-jam.

Dan melihat Jimin terus memaksakan diri membuat Jungkook jengah, keras kepala adalah salah satu DNA penyusun Park Jimin. Jangan berharap bisa melarangnya terus melakukan hal-hal seperti itu karena Jimin tidak akan pernah mau mendengarnya.

Hidup di bawah atap yang sama nyaris selama 5 tahun membuat Jungkook sedikit banyak mampu mengetahui perangai semua _Hyung_ nya. Dan Jimin adalah orang yang selalu membuat Jungkook terpukau. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang selalu berdiri sebagai pihak yang mengulurkan tangan pada seluruh member ketika mereka terpuruk namun tidak menginginkan siapapun mengetahui keterpurukannya?

 _"Kesedihanku tidak seberharga itu sampai harus kubagi-bagi."_ Kata Jimin suatu ketika Jungkook bertanya mengapa Jimin tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan masalahnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, Jimin adalah _Hyung_ nya yang paling berharga. Orang yang pertama kali bertanya bagaimana keadaanya ketika pening menghampiri, yang memperhatikan hal penting hingga remeh yang terjadi padanya, yang menjadi gurunya. Terkadang murid, lebih banyak seperti sahabat, sosok kakak yang mengayomi, hingga adik yang mengesalkan bahkan keluarga ketika rindu menyapa.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya, meraih helaian rambut _blonde_ Jimin yang sedikit kaku karena _hairspray_. Meski begitu tetap tidak mampu menyembunyikan kehalusan setiap helainya. Dengan tekun Jungkook mengamati bagian leher Jimin yang terbuka, setitik tahilalat yang mengedip dan nafas yang berirama. Halus seperti untaian harmoni dari senar harpa.

"Terimakasih karena sudah bekerja keras, _Hyung_ ," bisik Jungkook, " _Bangtan_ beruntung memilikimu." _Aku beruntung mengenalmu_ , adalah kalimat yang Jungkook bungkam erat-erat karena Jimin dengan mata terpejam meraih jemari Jungkook yang masih asyik bercengkrama dengan anak rambut di pelipis Jimin.

"Kau pasti sedang melindur." Ucap Jimin dengan mata masih terpejam, jemarinya menggenggam jemari Jungkook erat dan membawanya ke atas perutnya sendiri.

Jungkook terdiam namun jemarinya membalas genggaman Jimin. Bibirnya terangkat menjadi lengkungan kecil, sepertinya Jimin sudah mengerti tanpa Jungkook perlu berkata-kata.

"Akulah yang beruntung karena terpilih sebagai anggota _Bangtan_ ," Jimin membuka matanya yang cantik, "kau dan _Bangtan_ lah alasanku banyak bersyukur selama ini."

Jungkook mengangguk sebelum memejamkan matanya di samping Jimin. Ia akan tetap menunggu hingga Jimin mau bicara. Membiarkan jarak terbentang ketika Jimin enggan mendekat, namun bersiap menanti Jimin membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Menjadi jemari pertama yang akan menghapus airmata di pipi Jimin, menjadi bahu pertama yang akan menenggelamkan wajah Jimin dan seluruh tangis pedihnya, dan bibir pertama yang akan mengecup kening Jimin bangga dengan seluruh kerja kerasnya.

Karena sebagaimana Jimin rasakan, Jungkook pun banyak bersyukur telah mengenal Jimin dan anggota _Bangtan_ yang lain di kehidupannya.

"Kita akan tetap menarikan _Dope_ di usia senja kan, _Hyung_?"

"Sebelum usia empatpuluh kurasa iya, tapi kalau lebih dari itu aku tidak tahu," Jimin menguap lebar, "aku bisa sakit pinggang meliuk seperti itu. Tapi kalau yang lain masih mau, aku akan pikir-pikir."

Jungkook mendengus, bersama _Bangtan_ ia rasa ia mampu menyanyikan _Tomorrow_ atau menarikan _Fire_ selamanya.

"Terimakasih, Jiminie _Hyung_."

Dan sebuah kecup mendarat di kening terbuka milik Jimin.

Karena Jimin tahu, berkata-kata bukanlah keahlian Jungkook dalam menyuarakan pendapat atau perasaannya. Cukup dengan tepukan di pundak atau satu dua pelukan cukup mampu menguatkan Jimin.

Namun kecupan yang Jungkook daratkan malam ini nyaris membuat Jimin kelepasan sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri memilih _lepas_. Membiarkan dirinya menangisi kekhawatirannya selama ini di dalam pelukan Jungkook, lengkap dengan belaian halus di kepala dan punggungnya serta satu dua kecup yang menyambangi pelipisnya.

"Kau selalu punya aku, _Hyung_. Berbagilah denganku sesekali jika kau rasa terlalu lelah untukmu menghadapinya seorang diri."

Dan Jimin hanya mampu mengangguk di lekuk leher Jungkook.

 **x**

 **FIN**

 **x**

Berakhir pointless seperti biasa. Maapkeun. Fict saya kebanyakan JiKook trash, gimana ya? Bikin Fict khusus JiKook atau biarin aja saya publish fict JiKook 'tak berfaedah itu satu-satu? Bingung.

 _With Love,_

 _December D._


End file.
